During the process of fuel combustion, such as in the consumption of natural gas, incomplete combustion can produce dangerous amounts of Greenhouse Gases. Other dangerous emissions can be harmful to both individual health and the atmosphere. Other systems for promoting complete combustion at the pre-ignition stage may be vulnerable to heat, vibration, design, build, installation, or other flaws. A system that utilizes permanent magnets to reduce excess emissions from fossil fuel combustion at the molecular level is necessary.
The present invention reduces harmful emissions and Greenhouse Gases while decreasing operational costs. The magnetic ionization device uses permanent magnets of rare earth metallurgy to increase the life span of magnetic flux production. By applying magnetic fields with the proprietary application using permanent magnets, results in the reduction of carbon monoxide emissions to near zero ppm within two hours. This device can also be used by the petroleum oil pipeline industry to decrease fouling caused by wax build up, as well as to inhibit bio-fouling and corrosion over time. Other emissions can be proportionately reduced, as well. For example, field tests showed that on the 57th day of installation of a large NG perimeter hot water heater boiler inside a large institutional building, data was produced indicating reduced NG consumption and its CO2 equivalent of 9 percent to 15 percent. Additionally, this device's non-invasive application does not void the manufacturer's warranty, and enhances combustion at the molecular level.